The Wedding Planner
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: At Hermione and Ron's wedding, Harry and Draco discuss their future together. RWHG DMHP Valentines Day fluffiness


**The Wedding Planner**

Harry stared around the dance hall. The maids were clearing up the empty plates, weaving their way expertly through empty chairs, the band were joking around as they packed up their equipment and the bride's bouquet lay on the pure silk tablecloth in front of him. It was strange to think that only a few hours ago the hall had been full of people, dancing, talking laughing, and it was even stranger to think only a few months ago, Ron and Hermione had appeared at his flat, with huge grins across their faces and announced their engagement. Of course, it had been a long time coming. They got together the summer after sixth year, surviving all the battles and betrayals that came with war, only to come out of it stronger than ever. That was three years ago now, and they were so deliriously happy, and Hermione had whispered in his ear before the ceremony, that they would soon be expecting their first child. He was so happy for them of course he was, but still he was glad the wedding was over.

Their six-month engagement had been the most stressful six months Harry could ever remember going through including all he went through with the dark lord. Hermione had been caught up with work and was growing increasingly stressed by the day, and Harry still being unemployed, and enjoying a few years break before settling down to a career, had graciously offered to be Hermione's wedding planner. And so for the last six months Harry had been caught up in wedding china, centrepieces and venues. He hadn't realised just how much work went into weddings when he'd made the offer and now he was just plain exhausted.

But he got it done, Hermione got the perfect Valentine's Day wedding she always dreamed of, although Harry did think it a little bit too cliché to have it on Valentine's Day, and everything went off without a hitch. Now, he could forget about everything for a few months and just relax. And so that's exactly what he was doing. The guests had all filed out a little while ago, leaving just Harry to stare at the bouquet Hermione had left behind.

"Hey." A voice spoke tiredly from behind him; he smiled recognising the voice and looked up to see his silvery-blonde lover standing behind him. He eyed his lover up and down. Though he would never voice it out loud, Draco looked damn sexy in that Tux.

"I wondered where you'd disappeared to." Harry replied nonchalantly. Draco placed his arms around the other man and smiled.

"I was paying the band and the caterers. Figured I'd give you a break from all that stuff." He murmured into his boyfriend's messy black hair. Harry stared up at him in surprise. A smile grew upon his lips and he twisted around in his seat to face the pale man.

"You." He started pulling the other man down towards him, placing a teasing kiss on his lips. "Are a god." He continued murmuring against Draco's mouth. Draco smirked, before pulling away completely.

"Budge up." He ordered, taking Harry's old seat. Harry automatically lay his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully.

"It's weird to think that they're married now." Harry spoke up after a while. "I mean, I still remember them as eleven year olds on the train to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I guess." Draco replied absent-mindedly. Harry opened his eyes, Draco had sounded…dreamy, wistful almost. That was very unlike him. But he remained quiet, he knew Draco well and he knew his boyfriend wasn't one to hide what he was thinking for long. "Harry?" Harry reluctantly raised his head from Draco's shoulder and attempted to look more awake than he actually was.

"Yeah?" Draco looked at him, smiling softly.

"Would you ever want to get married?" Harry looked up alert.

"To you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was what I was implying, if you have other ideas though…" Draco remarked dryly. Harry blinked and shook his head slightly

"Sorry, it's been a long day." Draco laughed lightly running his hands through his partner's messy black locks. Harry let out a soft moan of contentment as he pondered Draco's question. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"I mean, gay marriages are legal now…"

"Civil partnerships." The messy-haired boy corrected automatically earning himself a flick on the ear.

"Same thing. I just….it's just we've been together almost as long as those two have, and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon…." The slightly older male trailed off in thought. Green eyes stared back at him.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" He drifted off into his own thoughts. Would he want to get married? It's true they have been together a long time now and he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without Draco. He smiled. It would be kind of nice to solidify their relationship. Yeah, he could definitely imagine himself married to Draco. "Yeah, I guess I would like to get married some day."

"Really?" his lover exclaimed, causing the younger wizard to let out a laugh. "It'll be a while from now though, I haven't even bought a ring or anything. But one day, will you marry me?" Draco questioned looking down at the other boy. Harry smiled at his boyfriends shock.

"Of course." Draco leant over and kissed the other gently on the lips.

"Love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." Harry replied. "Can we wait a while to get married though? I don't want to get married anytime soon." Draco looked slightly put out at this

"Yeah, I guess we are still kinda young and everything and if you're not ready, then that's fine." He said looking down at his shoes. He looked up, however, when he felt, a slender finger tracing his jaw line.

"It's not that." Harry reassured him, not wanting his partner to get the wrong idea.

"Oh?"

"It's just I don't want to have to plan another wedding anytime soon." Draco smiled lightly before kissing his exhausted lover on the top of his head. He looked down to find Harry nearly asleep on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." He whispered letting Harry get the rest he deserved.


End file.
